Teddy Bear, Roses and Len Tsukimori
by chocobang is sakura hayashi
Summary: sequel to TAKING CARE OF A SICK LEN TSUKIMORI.' This time Kahoko is sick. what will Len do? What does it have to do with a teddy bear and roses? read to find out. please read and review.


**A/N: hey there. this is the sequel to 'Taking Care of A Sick Len Tsukimori.' i'm so sorry if it took quite a long time. i was not sure of what to write while making this. but, now its finished. i hope that you will like it.**

**i would like to thank the following people who read and reviewed Taking Care of A Sick Len Tsukimori: PurpleBlackGoth, Chiyuki07, sasusaku17, animeaddict787, '-MiNi-RAi-', 'sakura-syaoran forver', IceDollSayaka, lila, kyoskitten14, animegirl1214, kalen1, Dannysckr, anonymousM, mysteriousperson and Pathetic Rainbow.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own La Corda D' Oro. but i hope i do. i jsut borrowed them in my fics for your satisfaction.**

* * *

Kahoko woke up the next day feeling tired and restless. _This is no good, I'm sick. And I can't get out of bed. What's worst is that I have school tomorrow. Damn! _She got sick because she was too close to his boy friend yesterday, even sharing kisses and walked in the cold. She has no choice but to call her boy friend and asked for help.

On the other hand, Len was just finish taking his morning bath and breakfast when his cellphone rang, "Hello, this is Len Tsukimori speaking."

"Len…" Kahoko whispered. She has no energy to talk a loud at the moment.

"Kaho?"

"Len…" she dropped her phone on the floor.

"Kahoko? Kahoko…" Len got worried so he got dressed and immediately went to look for Kahoko. _It's too early to leave her house. She might be at her home._

Len run his way to her house as fast as he could. _Why did she leave me hanging on the phone? Did she get sick?_

He rang the doorbell on Kahoko's front door. "Kahoko!" then Kahoko opened the door. She was not in good shape at all.

"Len," Kahoko immediately collapse in front of her boy friend. It's a good thing that Len caught her in the right time. Len saw her peaceful face sleeping leaning on is arms and he could not help but smile. Len carried her in bridal style into her room. He saw her cellphone on the floor picked it up. _Why does she have to leave her cellphone on the floor?_

"Len…" Kahoko said in her sleep. He smiled at the figure sleeping before him and kissed her forehead. _Get well okay, Kahoko? _Len looked for Kahoko's house keys and left her house to buy lunch meal for two since he can't cook a thing and the only thing he can do is heat water for his tea.

* * *

On his way there, he saw his fellow competitors in the concours, Shouko Fuyuumi and Keiichi Shimizu. Then realization hit him, _I forgot, those two are dating now, I think. _So he decided to leave his _friends _alone.

_What would Kahoko like for lunch later? She likes chocolate cake, she likes that and noodles._ Then cake and noodles it is that he bought. After all, it was his time to pamper her after a long day of taking care of him yesterday.

He went back to Kahoko's house and unlocks the door with Kahoko's house keys. He was shock to find Kahoko not in her bed when he checked her. Then he heard splashes of running water in her bathroom. So he decided to leave her room and fix the food he bought.

Kahoko went out of the shower just after Len left. She wore a white tee and a skirt about her knee length. She was too weak to dry her hair so she fell on the bed and fell asleep again. _No, not again… _And once again, she dozed off.

Len prepared the food and placed the cake inside the refrigerator and heat up water for the instant noodles. He went to her room and saw her sleeping again. _She slept again? What will I do with her?_

Len sighed. He decided to watch TV in her room to kill time; after all it was only 9:30 in the morning. He sat down beside her on her bed and took glances on her whenever she felt uncomfortable.

* * *

It was almost noon when she woke up and felt someone besides her sleeping. It was Len who slept beside her. "Waa… what are you doing here?"

Len wake up touching his forehead, "What are you doing her Len?" Kahoko asked. Then she realized that she was not in her pajamas anymore.

"What?" Len replied quite irritated.

"What are you doing here? And who changed my clothes?" Kahoko was panicking. _Damn, what did he do to me? _

"You called me a while early in the morning," Len replied as he showed the call history in his phone.

"Okay. But who changed my clothes? did you?"

"No! I left to buy food and when I got back, I saw you not in bed, you took a shower. That's why you changed your clothes."

"But why are you beside me sleeping?"

These questions was irritating him even more, "I was feeling sleepy while watching TV beside you. So I turned it off and sleep beside you. Are you happy now?"

"You did not do anything to me?"

"Hell no. and If I did, you will be conscious. Get it?" Len answered.

"Are you sure?" Kahoko was pouting.

Len finds it cute when she pouts and can't resist her when they argue. This was her way of saying sorry at first. He sighed and smiles, "Yes. I'm sure."

He stood up as she sat up. She pulled him into a kiss, "Let's go. Its lunch time." Len said. Kahoko followed her boy friend.

"You cooked?" Kahoko teased.

"Kaho, you know I can't cook."

"Then what's for lunch?"

"Your favorite noodles, though its instant and your favorite chocolate cake. Happy now?" Len said.

"Very!" Kahoko replied cheerfully. Spending time with him was worth everything. They ate lunch together and Kahoko kept teasing Len about how his inability to cook.

After they ate, Kahoko stood up to clean the dishes but Len caught her wrist, "You just sit here. It's my time to take care of you." He said as he kissed her cheeks. Kahoko can't stop herself so she hugged him from the back. His body was warm, but not like sick warm, just the normal warmness she always felt when they share hugs.

Kahoko drank her medicine and went back to her room. Len only followed her. "You will sleep again?"

"I can't help it. I feel so restless," Kahoko replied as Len sat on the side edge of her bed.

Then he stood up, "Where are you going?" Kahoko asked as she seize his hands and sat up, "don't go."

Then Kahoko kissed him. Their tongues were dancing in an unheard music. He pushed her back onto her bed as her hands intertwined on his cerulean hair. She loved every second of it as she felt his lips on her collar bone. Then out of nowhere, she removed Len's shirt as her hands traveled on his torso as he locked lips with her again. She was under his spell every time they shared a kiss.

Then Len felt that Kahoko stopped an urge to cough and smirked. He kissed her hard again. He too loved every second of it. Then, at the middle of the passionate kiss that they are sharing, he felt that Kahoko stopped another urge to cough. He immediately stopped.

"Why?" Kahoko asked as Len sat upright on her.

"You are still sick," he replied as he put on his shirt again.

"So?"

"When you're not sick, we shall continue this," Len smirked as he kissed her softly before he stood up and leave her room.

"Sleep."

"Where will you go?"

"Down stairs. Now sleep."

Kahoko pouted, "Yes," she replied before she dozed off. She was still weak after all and the medicine is starting to have an effect on her.

Len went down stairs to watch TV. He was afraid that Kahoko will snap this time if she caught him in the same bed with her, without notice. It was almost six in the evening when Len realized that he watched TV for 5 hours. He went to her room to check on her, she was still sleeping.

* * *

_I will buy food first before I go home_. He got Kahoko's keys and leave. He went to the same store but this time he bought chocolate cake and sushi.

He just got back at the right time because Kahoko was looking for him. she saw him in the kitchen preparing food.

"You cooked?"

"Stop it Kaho," Len replied. He wanted to stop his girl friend before she starts to tease him again.

"What's for dinner?" Kahoko asked as she sat down.

"Sushi and your chocolate cake," Len replied.

"Goodie!" Kahoko ate like a child who never ate a cake before after eating sushi and Len only watched her, giggling a little.

After eating, Kahoko stood up and started to clean the dishes when Len stopped her again, "What did I told you a while ago?"

"But…"

"No…" Kahoko immediately went upstairs to drink her medicine. As soon as Len finished cleaning, he went to her room as well.

"You should sleep now," Len said.

"What? That was the only thing I did for the whole day. I'm completely fine now, see," Kahoko replied as she turned around. She felt dizzy and sat down on her bed.

"well I see that you are not fine. So sleep. We have school tomorrow," Len commanded.

"okay," Kahoko replied as he saw Len walking away, "Don't leave yet. You can only do that when I'm completely asleep. But in the mean time, don't leave me yet…"

Len followed her as she lay down on her bed and he rested his back on the backboard while watching her sleep.

It only took a few minutes until she was completely asleep. So he decided to leave. On his way home, he saw what was like a flower shop. _I did not notice this._ He decided to go inside and check it out.

* * *

Inside the shop were flowers of different types and colors with a mini chocolate aisle and a teddy bear aisle.

"What can I help you young man?" an old man who seemed to be the owner asked Len as he was looking at the teddy bears.

"Ah… I was…"

"Thinking of giving it to your girl friend?"

"Ah… Yes…" then Len got a white teddy bear which was half an average man's height. He paid for it and decided to leave when he saw long stemmed red roses.

"Sir…"

"yes young man?"

"May I make an order with those long stemmed red roses. About a dozen," Len said.

"Oh… okay… will you pick it up tomorrow?"

"Yes… tomorrow morning about 6:30. is that okay?"

"Well of course. We open early so I don't' mind," the old man replied.

Len paid for it and got the receipt, "I will give it to you tomorrow, perfectly wrapped."

He smiled, "Thank you sir. See you tomorrow." Len went back to the direction of Kahoko's house. He opened it since he got her house keys to use tomorrow. He went to her room and saw her peacefully sleeping.

He placed the teddy bear beside her, from where he sat before he left and left a note in between the hands.

_Kahoko,_

_I bought this teddy bear so I still can watch you even if I am not with at your house. I love you so much…_

_Len_

After leaving the letter, Len locked the doors and left.

* * *

The next day, Len saw a note on his study table…

_Len,_

_Son we will be out for the whole day. We arrived last night but you were asleep. Your breakfast is ready and no heating or cooking process for you. We'll see you later after school._

_Mom_

Len woke up early took a shower then got dressed for school. He packed his breakfast in plastic containers to share with Kahoko so that they won't have to clean. It was too much for him to finish it all, anyway. He got his school bag, violin case and the food.

He went back to the flower shop to get his flowers for Kahoko. "Oh… you're on time, young man." The old man said as he handed him the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, sir."

"Its my pleasure." Then Len proceeded to Kahoko's house. He went immediately to her room. she was still sleeping. _It still early._ vHe placed the roses next to the teddy bear on her bed and leave her room to wait for her down stairs.

Kahoko woked up minutes after and she was fine already. She realized that there was a scent of roses in her room. When she turned around, she saw her favorite long stemmed red roses and a teddy bear with a note.

"Len…"

She immediately took a shower and got dressed with her school uniform. When she was downstairs, she saw Len fixing the food.

"My mom cooked it," Len said in a surprised. He knew she was there at his back to tease him.

"You're fast. I was preparing to tease you…" Kahoko grabbed his shoulders in order for him to face her. She kissed him. he was shocked at first but he then give in.

"Let's eat?!" they shared the food Len's mom made. Then Kahoko stood up and left him in the kitchen.

"Where will you go?"

"To drink medicine. Just to be sure."

"Okay," Len sighed and clean the area. _Did she saw my gift?_

Len waited for Kahoko outside, "I'm done."

"Lock the doors first. Here," he handed the key.

"How come you have this Len?" Kahoko asked as she locked the door.

"it was a big help to me yesterday." he said giving a hint about his gift.

"Oh"

Len grabbed her hand as they walked together for school. "Thank you," Kahoko broke the silence.

"Huh?"

"Thank you… for the teddy bear, the note and the roses."

"Its no big deal."

"How did you know that I love those? Even the cake and the noodles and sushi, how did you know all those stuff? I mean I knew a lot about you but I did not know that you know a lot of things about me too…"

"It's easy."

"What?"

"I pay attention to what ever you say or do." Kahoko was touched. She stood in front of him as the street was filled with busy people.

"What?" Len asked.

"Thank you, Len Tsukimori. I love you…"

Len smiled, "I lo-" he was cut off when Kahoko locked lips with him. he gladly returned the kiss as they share a passionate kiss. Not minding the people looking around them.

It did not matter, as long as they have each other, it was enough.

* * *

**A/N: there its done. it took me days to think about this and hours to type it. hehehe. i hope you like it. please read and review.**

**-Chocobang is Sakura Hayashi loves all of you!**


End file.
